It's Never Too Late
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Inspired by the Three Days Grace song. Leigha Keller was the popular girl everyone looked up to, until she loses her sister and her personality does a complete 180, she starts getting depressed and doing things she's never done before.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GHOST WHISPERER! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I'VE CREATED.

**INSPIRATION:** "It's Never Too Late" was inspired by the song by Three Days Grace. Leigha Keller, 16 is in high school and she's friends with Ned. Her mother died when she was younger and a year ago, her sister died from a tragic accident. Her father is always busy and neglects her. So, hope you like.

PLEASE COMMENT.

* * *

><p>It's been raining since the afternoon in Granview and Leigha Keller, a beautiful young woman with past the shoulders wavy dark brown hair is sitting in her bedroom cornor, crying. She's holding onto her legs, curled up into a ball. She's been hearing things lately and she can't understand it. She has her music loudly so her dad can't hear her cry. She gets up and walks to the bathroom connected to her bedroom, she dries her eyes and looks at herself in the mirror. She hasn't been fine since her sister died last year, she was shot to death and Leigha hasn't been able to get over it. She gets upset and picks up a razor blade off the sink, she puts it against her skin where they have scars and she starts crying as she cuts herself. She keeps turning her head so she can't see the blood. When she's done cutting up her left arm, she cries harder and grabs a towel and puts it on her arm. "Ahhh" She screams, cries and falls to the ground against the bathroom door. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She keeps repeating in a whisper almost to herself.<p>

The next day, Melinda Gordan and her bestfriend/co worker Delia are putting some objects away in the store where they work, it's a vintage place called Same As It Never Was that Melinda started off before she met Delia and her son Ned. Melinda is looking at an old jewelry box with carvings on it, and the initals LK on it. She runs her fingers over the carving of an angel on the box, she then tries to open it. "Uh...this box isn't opening." Melinda says to Delia, who's standing by the counter doing something or the other. "What's wrong with it?" "I don't know, it just won't open." She stays still struggling to open it, she turns around and sees a woman standing there. She can tell she's dead. The dress she's wearing has a red stain on it, where she was shot, her blonde hair is mangled up, she looks messy. Melinda jumps when she sees her, she then looks around the store and no one is in there. "How can I help you?" Melinda asks her.

"You can't help me. You have to help her. Before it's too late." The woman says and then disappears. Melinda turns around looking for her, she then walks by the counter and looks at Delia. "I saw just a ghost and she was being very vague." Melinda says with concern a little. "What did she say?" Delia ask with curiousity. "You can't help me. You have to help her. Before it's too late. What does that mean?"

"She'll come back and give you more information, isn't that how it works." Delia says. "I guess so. Is Ned coming in after school today?" "Yeah, he's suppose to be bringing a friend for me to meet so they can study at the library together." Melinda looks at her. "You check out study buddy's." Delia looks at her. "I security check and run finger prints for study buddy's. I need to make sure if its a girl that there's no chemistry between them so they won't do...anything..." "Right, he's at that age."

Just after Melinda says that Ned walks in with Leigha Keller, wearing a white long sleve shirt under a black shirt. She has her hair up into a ponytail at the nape of her kneck, she's has a shoulder bag with her books and stuff in it. Ned walks by his mother. "Can me and Leigha go to her house? We're just going to be studying." Ned says as Leigha gets distracted and starts looking around the store. She walks to the jewelry box that Melinda was looking at and looks at it. Melinda walks by her. "Hi, I'm Melinda. Do you like the jewelry box?" Leigha looks at Melinda. "Leigha. It's pretty. And it looks fimilar, like i've seen it somewhere before. How much?" Melinda looks it over, "I'm not sure yet... $20." Melinda says surely. "Really?" Leigha says while Ned is talking to her mother. "Yeah." Melinda picks up the box, Leigha looks at her, "Can I come back for it?" Leigha ask. Melinda looks at her "Sure, i'll put in the back." and brings it to the register and puts it under the counter. Delia looks at at Leigha.

"So Leigha, is your father going to be home?" Delia ask with a concern voice. "My father's going to be at work, it's just going to be me and Ned. I also have my friend Issy coming over with her sister so we can all study. I can promise you, that's all we're going to be doing, there's a huge test tomorrow." Leigha tells Delia. "Ok. That's fine." Delia says believing what Leigha's telling her. Leigha looks at Ned. "Ready to go?" She then adjusts the strap on her bag. "Be home before 9, ok?" Delia asks Ned. "Got it mom." Ned and Leigha than leave the store and head to her house. Delia looks a little worried but gives into her son.

Later at Leigha's house, Ned and Leigha are sitting on the couch, there books on their laps and the coffee table, studying. Ned notices dark circles under Leigha's eyes. "Haven't been sleeping good lately?" Leigha uses the sleves of her shirt and wipes her eyes. "No. I've been having trouble going to sleep." She says while looking at her book. "Is there anything you wanna talk about? I'll listen." Ned says with concern, she hasn't always been like this. She was once really popular, happy and was dating the captain of the basketball team, but after her sister died, things with south. "I'm fine. It's just, things have been weird lately." Leigha's cell phone beeps, she picks it up off the couch and reads the text message she just recieved and it's from her friend Issy. 'Sry we can't make it, flat tire.' "Great. Issy's car has a flat. Now she and Missy can't make it." Leigha tells Ned.

"So it's just us two..." Ned ask. "Looks like it," Leigha replies, "Want popcorn? I'm getting kinda thirsty. You want anything?" She ask putting her books on the coffee table and then getting up and heading to the kitchen, Ned does the same thing. "I'll help." "Ok." When they get into the kitchen, Ned looks at her. "Popcorns in the pantry behind you and you can find the microwave obviously." She says jokingly as she walks to the fridge. "Want rootbeer?" She asks as Ned grabs a bag of popcorn opens it and puts it in the microwave. "Yeah." Leigha grabs two bottles of rootbeer and grabs the bottle opener magnet off the fridge, she opens them and hands one of them to Ned, he takes it. "So, what happened to you and Misha?" Leigha grabs a bowel from the cabinet an d puts it on the table, she sits down. "Me and Misha broke up. People change." She tells Ned.

"Like you? You've changed a lot since your sister died. Last year before the accident you wore bright colors and make up all the time, and you seemed more happier. Now you wear long sleves and walk around like your invisible." Ned says sitting at the table with her. "I might as well be." Leigha says, trying not to make eye contact with Ned. He's right, she's changed drastically since her sister's death. Before she would go shopping with her friends and sister in her spare time, now she's cutting herself just to feel pain.

* * *

><p>This is what I have so far, i'm going to work on Chapter 2 and see where it goes. Please enjoy and please comment or I might not continue! Depends on if anybody likes it enough!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, after Ned left to go home Leigha made sure the front and back doors were locked up tight, ran upstairs and locked her bedroom door. She takes off her long sleve shirt and she's wearing a white tank top and we see scars up and down her arms. She sits on her bed, looks at herself in the mirror on the opposite wall. For a second she thinks she sees her dead sister, her beautiful sister. She turns and there's no one there. Leigha runs her right hand pointer finger over a long scar from her wrist to her elbow, she starts crying when she remembers that scar.

*A year ago*

Leigha wakes up with the sun glaring on her face after the night rain and smiles, she looks at the open window in the two bedroom apartment on the sixth floor of the apartment building she lives in with her sister. They've been close since they were kids since they aren't close in age. Leigha's 16 and Lorryn is 21. Leigha smells fresh made pancakes and gets out of bed with glee. She heads to the kitchen, her hair bouncy along. She sees her sister taking pancakes and putting them on a plate, Leigha sits down at the table. "Good morning. You excited, its the first day of school." Lorryn says energeticly. "So excited! Misha's picking me up for school, he's so excited, too." Leigha tells her sister. "I almost forgot my little sister has a boyfriend, it's your junior year of high school, your going to be graduating next year, your growing up so fast," Lorryn tells her sister while she sits down at the table. "Lorryn, your amazing, too. What are we doing tonight?" She asks her sister. "Why don't we celebrate your first day by going to that chinese place we love?" Lorryn asks her sister, while eating her food. "Sounds like a plan," Leigha tells her then gets up. "I should start getting ready, thanks for this." She says grabbing the plate and bringing it to her room to get ready.

At school Leigha and Misha, her amazingly hott boyfriend of nearly a year are standing together at her locker, she looks beautiful with her hair flowing down her back and her boyfriend. Misha kisses her as a group of boys pass them staring at Leigha. "What was that for?" She asks him, "Are you jealous that I might leave you for someone else?" He looks her the eyes. "No. I know you love me as much as I love you." Leigha smiles and hears the bell, she looks at her boyfriend and into his passionate green eyes. "I'll see you after class," she kisses him goodbye and heads to her third class of the day as she slides into her desk she sees Ned is drawing a picture in a notebook. She looks at it. "Nice picture." She tells him, he looks around not sure she was talking to him. Leigha Keller never talked to him before. "Your talking to me?" He asks intently. "Who else would I be talking to?" She asks. "Nice picture. What is it?" He picks up the notebook he's drawing the picture in and brings it towards Leigha, she looks at it. "It's a rose blooming with a woman inside, like the beginning of womanhood. It's for my art class, Ms. Reuben said we need to draw something having to do with growing up. I thought of this." He tells her, getting really passionate about his picture. "It's nice. I think it deserves at least an A." She tells him. "Thanks, Leigha." She smiles as she looks forward to pay attention in her class.

Leigha's first day of her junior year was perfect, she spent time with her boyfriend, her best friends and was having dinner with her sister at her favorite restraunt, all she needed to do was see her father and check up on him first. As she walked into the two story house, Leigha smelled something cooking. "Dad," she calls out for her father. She walks into the kitchen and sees a woman who is at least 26 standing there helping her father making dinner. "Hey. I wanted to tell you how school went today but I guess your busy." Ron looks at his daughter. "I am. Me and Kourtany here are having dinner. Why don't you stop by tomorrow if i'm not doing anything." Ron tells his daughter, Leigha looks disappointed like always and turns around. Her father has been distant since her mother died years ago. He hasn't tried talking to either of his children and always has a different young woman on his arms every time you see him. Leigha leaves the house and decides to go to her bestfriend Issy and Missy's house since they live close to her apartment. As she approaches the front door, she hesitates for a second. She then knocks on the door, Issy opens the door. "Hey, Is. I'm free until six, can I come in?" Ilisabette looks her friend over, "Sure, come on in. Missy's in the den watching Jersey Shore." Leigha walks in and walks to the den where she sees Missandre laying out on the couch watching MTV. When she sees her friend she doesn't budge. "Hey, Leigh. Come sit." Missy tells her friend, Leigha walks by and sits on her friends legs. "You know you are more comfortable when your sitting, right?" She says playing around with her friend. "Uh, thanks." Both girls get comfortable on the couch, Missy sits up and looks at her friend. "Where's Misha? Why aren't you hanging out with him?"

"He's at baseball practice. I really don't care for practices, besides me and Lorryn are going out for dinner in a while, I thought i'd come see you two mischievous girls until the time being." She tells her friends. "Aw, thanks," Is says sarcastically. Missy starts flipping through the tv channels. "It's the first day of our junior year and you two are at home, watching tv?" Leigha asks them, Missy looks at her friend. "There's nothing else to do, we've shopped our butts off this summer and our dad is having the pool cleaned..." "Besides, we don't have boyfriends like you. And no one is throwing a party tonight. Bore." Issy says pretending to yawn, finishing up her sister's sentence.

An hour later, Leigha tells her friends goodbye and heads out to meet her sister for dinner, she heads to the restaurant and waits for her. It's dark outside and the moon is shining brightly into the night sky, Lorryn Keller is walking down the empty street to meet up with her sister at their favorite eatery. She's wearing her favorite blouse with her favorite black skirt. Her cell phone rings and as she pulls it out, a guy comes out from behind her, holds a gun up to her back. "Give me all your money, now." He demands her, pushing her into the alley way she goes to hand him her purse when he notices the diamond ring on her right finger, the ring that belonged to her mother. "And the ring, too." She turns herself around, she looks at him, pleas with her eyes not to take it. "Please it was my mothers." She tells him. "Now." He says loudly making her jump, she pulls the ring off and hands it to him. Before he runs off he shoots her.

Leigha waited 30 minutes for her sister and then got worried, as she's walking down the street, she sees an ambulance and cop cars by an alley surrounded by police officers and passerby's. She walks faster and sees the coroners zipping up a body bag, she sees her sister in the bag before they zip it up. "Wait." She tells them. "Can I help you?" One of the coroners tell her, she looks at him. "C..can I see her, please?" She tells him. "It might be my sister, please." She says letting a tear fall out, he unzips and shows her Lorryn's lifeless body in the bag, tears start falling out of her eyes. "Is it your sister?" He asks. "Yes," she says crying harder. "What happened to her?" An officer over hears her asking, and tells Leigha what happened. "Someone robbed and shot your sister." Leigha starts bawling her eyes out, the cop hugs her and lets her release all the hurt she's feeling.

As soon as she walked into the apartment alone that night, Leigha couldn't imagine a life without her sister and her mother. She would be forced to live with her father since she's under 18, she is soaking wet from the walk home, it started raining and she didn't have an umbrella. She slammed the door shut in her bedroom, she turned on Three Days Grace on her iPod and listened to it loudly. She walked into the bathroom her and her sister shared, ran some bath water and stripped down to nothing. As she looked into the mirror, she hated herself. Why didn't she wait for her sister here? She kept thinking 'it should've been her.' While laying in the tub, 'Time of Dying' is on, Leigha gets an idea, she gets out of the tub walks bare naked to the kitchen, grabs a knife and, when she's laying in the tub again, she begins to slice her arm from her wrist on up. She drops the knife on the ground, and is in disbelief that this is happening.


End file.
